The New Guardian
by GirlsRule2013
Summary: I never thought i'd see them again, so imagine my surprise when they show up at my door after 15 years.


Rise of the guardian fan fiction

**I know I'm still in the middle of "How It All Began" but I had to write this. It is very short but that because it the prologue. The other chapters will be longer. I won't be updating this story very often since I'm focusing on "How It All Began". That is unless I get lots of reviews that want me to continue. **

**I do not own the rise of the guardian characters.**

Chapter 1. - Prologue

They were just talking, well discussing, trying to figure out why they had been called there.

"You better have a good reason to be calling us here North. I have teeth to collect." This was said by a woman who was a human and humming bird hybrid. She has tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body was covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that look like bracelets and anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her heads as earrings. She also has long drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees, giving the appearance of a skirt or dress. Her feathers were green and blue and she had a pair of wings on her back. Surrounding her were mini versions of herself, known as baby teeth. This woman was the tooth Fairy. (1)

The man she was talking to was Santa Claus, or North as his friends called him. This Santa was not the one you'd expect. This man had a Russian accent. He is tall, buff and a little rotund, with bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He wears a black fur hat and a long red coat with a black fur trim over a red plaid shirt and black pants. He has the words naughty and nice tattooed on each of his forearms, and carries two swords which are strapped to his waist when away from his workshop. (2)

"Yeah, North. I mean come on. I have snow days to create and a Kangaroo to annoy," said a white haired boy. At 17 in appearance, he was tall in stature, albeit slim, wearing a blue hooded sweater with frost collecting around the ring of the collar, brown trousers with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot. He was sitting on top of a magical staff with a G-shaped hook resembling a shepherds crook. The staff was the gateway to his powers, conjuring and controlling snow, ice, and (of course) frost. He was the one and only Jack Frost, age 332. (3)

A human sized bunny glared at the winter spirit. "I'm not a kangaroo," he said in an Australian accent," I'm the Easter Bunny." And that's exactly who he was. A giant Easter bunny that stands between six and seven feet, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs and egg bombs, and leather wrappings on his feet. His name was Bunnymund, but everyone called him Bunny. (4)

Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't really care what Bunny said, he liked teasing him, and that would never stop, fellow guardian or not. The last member of this strange group was the Sandman, a short and squat individual, dressed in an outfit made of dream sand that seemed to ripple, and was styled similarly to a one piece suit. His golden hair is short and styled into five points, like a star, and glitters like his sand. He is a silent person and uses his sand to communicate. He has tiny feet and golden-brown eyes. (5)

"I didn't call you. Manny did," said North. Manny was the man in the moon (enough said).

"Well what does Manny nee?" asked Sandy using his sand.

Suddenly the light of the moon summoned a large blue crystal, the same crystal that had told then that jack was going to be a guardian.

"A new guardian. But why?" asked North. Everyone else shrugged as the crystal showed the new guardian. The new guardian was a girl. She had unkempt blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back and green eyes. As the image spun around, her outfit changed. It was a pattern of 8 different out fits.

North was confused. "I don't know of a spirit that looks like that."

"That's because she's not a spirit," Bunny told him.

Jack nodded, "He's right. She's not."

"Then who is she?" asked Tooth.

Jack smiled sadly and answered her, "She's Sophie Bennett."

**The idea was stuck in my head so I had to write it out, and I wanted to see what you thought. I got my descriptions from these sites:**

**(1) **** wiki/Toothiana**

**(2) **** wiki/Nicholas_St._North**

**(3) **** wiki/Jack_Frost****  
(4) **** wiki/E._Aster_Bunnymund****  
(5) **** wiki/Sandman**

**Hope you like it.**


End file.
